1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition, an adhesive film formed from the same, and a display member including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transparent adhesive film may be used as an adhesive film in interlayer bonding for stacking parts in an optical display or in attachment of a touchscreen of a mobile phone.